


Безмятежность

by Takishiro, WTF_Kings_2019



Series: 2-й левел, миди [1]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2019
Summary: – Поедем с тобой есть мороженое на пляж. Поужинаем в «Эвкалипте». Как тебе такое?– Отлично, сэр, – тихо сказал Джек. – Спасибо.





	Безмятежность

**Название:** Безмятежность  
**Автор:** **WTF Kings 2019**  
**Бета:** **WTF Kings 2019** и анонимный доброжелатель  
**Размер:** миди, 4780 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Сайлас Бенджамин, Джек Бенджамин  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** драма, флафф  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Краткое содержание:** – Поедем с тобой есть мороженое на пляж. Поужинаем в «Эвкалипте». Как тебе такое?  
– Отлично, сэр, – тихо сказал Джек. – Спасибо.  
**Размещение:** только после деанона  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2019 – "Безмятежность"

Над воротами школы трепетал оранжевый флаг. Сайлас поднял к нему глаза и тут же опустил, не выдержав слепящего солнца. Всякий раз, как он приезжал сюда, погода стояла ясная, теплая. И как только у малышни выходит усидеть за уроками при такой погоде... 

Малышня торжественно выстроилась на плацу во дворе школы, готовая к смотру. Налево – младший корпус в шортах и легких курточках с аксельбантами – хотя тут и в такой курточке зажаришься. Направо – старшие в парадных кадетских мундирах и оранжевых шейных платках. Красавцы. 

Младшие откровенно таращились на короля; старшие вышколенно смотрели вперед. Сайласу вдруг пришло в голову, что в этом выпуске – и у старших, и позже у младших – большинство не будет сиротами. 

Главное, чтобы и в следующих выпусках было так же...

Король выслушал звонкоголосые отчеты старших по звеньям; только у одного четырнадцатилетнего мальчишки голос то давал петуха, то съезжал на неожиданный бас, но паренька это не смутило – оттарабанил всё как по писаному, красиво отсалютовал. Джек был старшим четвертого звена; когда он выступил вперед и чистым, еще не ломающимся голосом начал рапорт, Сайлас ощутил, насколько соскучился. Он подмигнул парню – мол, еще немного, и этот официоз закончится. Но Джек то ли не увидел этого, то ли не пожелал признавать, ступил обратно к своим с непроницаемым лицом. 

Как он вымахал. Потешный мундир на плечах еле держится. Но лицо – бледнее, чем у большинства остальных, которые наверняка вместо уроков бегают на пляж. Как им ни рассказывай про военное будущее и ответственность перед страной.

Про военное будущее и ответственность перед страной Сайлас распинался минут пятнадцать, и еще пять – говорил о Боге. О том, что детям Гильбоа необыкновенно повезло – сам Господь покровительствует им и их королю. 

«Я благословлю того, кто благословляет тебя, и прокляну того, кто тебя проклянет». Что это значит? Это значит, что в тот день, когда вам придется поднять оружие за Гильбоа, Господь будет на вашей стороне. А это важнее, чем лучшая техника или численный перевес.

Тем более, что по технике – военной, по крайней мере, – Геф их пока опережает. Но малышне это знать не обязательно. Сайлас открыл было рот, чтобы рассказать им про бабочек, но передумал.

Потому что не годится детям столько стоять на жаре, пусть и в фуражках. И потому что Джек, которого он прекрасно видел, пытался сохранять серьезный вид – а челюсть при этом ползла вниз, как при тщательно сдерживаемом смехе. 

Вот мелкий паршивец. Наверное, еще и поспорил с кем-нибудь из звена, на то, что отец опять будет говорить о бабочках. Мал еще, не понимает, как это важно – ощутить, что ты угоден Господу. Поймет, когда уже поздно будет над отцом смеяться.

Невысокий сутулый лейтенант, надзиравший за построением, гаркнул, чтоб расходились. Но расходиться никому не хотелось. Младшие обступили Сайласа, сами не понимая, зачем – то ли посмотреть на «живого короля», то ли в ожидании ласки и гостинцев – как от любого взрослого, которого заносило в школу. Гостинцев Сайлас привез, и постарался каждого погладить хоть раз по бритой лопоухой голове. Глаза у малышни светились, а Сайлас по старой привычке искал среди них Джека.

Но Джек вырос, и больше вот так за лаской не кинется. Старшие разошлись первыми, тихо выговорив перед этим десятилетним начальникам звеньев. Те спохватились, погнали своих в класс, плац опустел. Теперь Сайласу, как обычно, предстоял разговор со школьным начальством. 

Директор в обитом ореховым деревом кабинете поил Сайласа бренди, стоившим примерно, как год обучения в школе, и жаловался на отсутствие финансирования и нехватку персонала. Сайлас приложился к бренди, выписал чек на щедрое пожертвование и уже откровенно перевел разговор на Джека. Директор хвалил его с явным облегчением – оттого, что хвалить можно заслуженно и не искать мучительно, в какие слова облечь неудачи. Джек учился отлично; в который уже раз становился старшим своего звена и побеждал в ежегодном конкурсе дебатов. Ну еще бы! Если бы он за все это время не научился от отца красноречию...

Но в какой-то момент директор замялся.

– Правда, не так давно он подрался с товарищем… Мы не одобряем агрессии между учениками. Джеку пришлось посидеть в карцере. 

– Вот как. Из-за чего же была драка?

Директор потер плечо. 

– Это вряд ли достойно упоминания. Мальчишки в этом возрасте… В общем, вы же знаете, как оно бывает в школе…

Сайлас не знал, он в этом возрасте школу уже оставил. Наверное, на что-то в этом роде Джеку и намекнули. А парень и не сдержался. Сайлас наклонил голову, показывая, что для него инцидент исчерпан. 

– Мы не говорили ему о сестре, пока кризис не миновал, Ваше Величество. 

Сайлас кивнул.

– Однако Джек ждал, что вы приедете на его день рождения. Он не показывал этого, Джек умеет держать себя в руках. Но... я не первый день работаю с детьми, мой король. 

Сайлас вздохнул. Он об этом знал. Именно он поставил трижды раненого капитана, ветерана битв за Порт и за Шайло, управлять первой в Объединенном Гильбоа кадетской школой. За годы, что прошли с тех пор, капитан научился пить дорогой бренди, выдаивать деньги из попечительского совета и короля лично и лебезить перед богатыми родителями. Но, кажется, не растерял умения видеть людей.

– Я сидел у постели умирающей дочери, – грубовато – от сознания собственной вины, – ответил Сайлас. 

– Простите, Ваше Величество. Я ни в коей мере... Я хотел только сказать, что Джек, не зная всего, возможно, несколько... разочарован. Хотя он был рад присланным вами подаркам. 

Сайлас вздохнул.

– Желаете пройти к сыну?

Джек был слишком бледен – это Сайлас замечал всякий раз, как приезжал в его школу. Мальчишка слишком много времени проводил за учебниками – а Сайлас даже не мог сказать ему, что не нужно. Он принц и должен быть лучшим среди равных – это было очевидно им обоим. И дальше лучше не станет. У Сайласа всякий раз начинало тянуть сердце, когда он думал, что придется отправлять сына в Сандхерст. Он представлял себе, как в британской академии будут смотреть на сына королька из бывших колоний. Не такое уж плохое испытание для Джека... и все же Сайлас был бы рад, обойдись его сын без таких испытаний.

Ладно; Сандхерст – это еще не скоро, а он ведет себя почти как Роза, уже подыскивающая сыну невест.

По крайней мере, сегодня Джека высочайшим повелением освободили от уроков, и это уже неплохо. Сайласа проводили знакомым коридором в комнатку на четверых, где Джек жил с еще тремя кадетами. Для казармы комнатка выглядела роскошной: у каждого был свой отгороженный угол с кроватью, диваном, столом для работы, шкафчиком и умывальником. Ванная комната тут была одна на четверых – но зато в ванну все четверо влезли бы одновременно, приди им такая блажь. Попади сюда Сайлас в возрасте Джека – счел бы за роскошь. 

Джеку такая обстановка была привычна; и почти вся его четвертушка была завалена книгами. Сайлас поднял одну наугад: учебник по городской герилье. Поднял брови:

– Собираешься восставать против отца?

Джек не улыбнулся.

– Эту книгу мне передал генерал Абнер. Сказал, что может пригодиться, если опять будет смута в Южных территориях. Но, кажется, я скорее окажусь в Гефе...

– Ты доучись сперва. – Сайлас не хотел казаться резким. Джек выглядел еще более напряженным, чем обычно. Сайлас привык, что по неизвестной причине сын его боится. Всегда как-то выпрямляется в его присутствии, задирает подбородок – и прячет взгляд. Хоть и непонятно, с чего бы Джеку бояться отца. Будь он еще бунтарем, делай что-то против отцовской воли... это хотя бы было понятно. Но Джек всю жизнь играл в образцового солдатика, слова не говорил поперек. А на отца смотрел волком. Даже не волком, запуганным щенком. А ведь Сайлас в жизни его пальцем не тронул. 

Но в такие дни – когда отец забирал его с учебы и они проводили день вместе – Джек обычно об этой настороженности забывал. Это было что-то вроде негласного договора между ними. Оба успевали слишком соскучиться друг по другу, так что на этих свиданиях Сайлас старался не поучать сына – а тот, расслабившись, льнул к отцу.

Впрочем, так было раньше, а Джек растет...

– Ты расстроился из-за дня рождения?

– Нет, сэр. Я очень благодарен за подарки. 

– Я не мог приехать, – сухо сказал Сайлас. – Я был в больнице с твоей сестрой.

– А мне когда вы собирались сказать, что Мишель так плохо? – Мальчишка поджал губы.

– Мы ждали, пока ей станет лучше, чтобы сказать тебе. 

– А если бы не стало? Мне бы прислали красивое приглашение на похороны?

Хуже всего, что приглашение и в самом деле было бы красивым. Изящным и со вкусом. Роза бы об этом позаботилась. Сайлас передернул плечами. Он не мог признаться сыну, что позвонить ему – значило поверить в смерть Мишель, а этого он себе никак не мог позволить. С детьми не говорят о слабостях родителей. 

– Не имело смысла тебя дергать, – сказал он, смиряя раздражение. – Ты бы все равно ничего не мог сделать. Только переживал бы зря. 

– А ты? – в упор спросил сын.

«А я смог». 

Вот только с детьми не говорят про смерть, и тем более – про сделки со смертью. Поэтому Сайлас, чтобы сменить тему, подвинул ближе пакет с подарками.

– Не хочешь посмотреть, что мама тебе передала?

Роза всегда посылала ему вызывающе дорогие вещи. Кашемировые свитера, шелковые галстуки, даже шоколад – из самых дорогих кондитерских столицы, в крошечных коробках с золотыми вензелями. Прежде Сайлас пенял ей за это – Джек не должен отличаться от других больше, чем его уже отличает положение. Но теперь, думая о Сандхерсте, стал ее понимать.

Кроме Розиных гостинцев, в пакетах было несколько книг от Абнера и Хэнсона и открытка, которую Мишель разрисовала яркими фломастерами, Джек перечитал ее несколько раз, пока не спохватился, вспомнив об отце, и не отложил.

– А это – от меня лично. – Сайлас протянул ему бутылку кармельского коньяка. – Ему четырнадцать лет, как и тебе. Залит в бутылки в год присоединения Кармела. Только спрячь хорошо и пей осторожно. Это так... на самый крайний случай. 

На бутылку Джек поглядел с восхищением и полез прятать ее в дальний угол шкафа. 

– И очень тщательно выбирай приятелей, с которыми будешь пить, – велел Сайлас. – Им ничего не стоит тебя сдать, учти. Многие будут рады посмотреть, как наказывают принца. И матери ни слова. Если, конечно, не желаешь стать королем раньше времени. 

Джек хихикнул и в конце концов стал почти прежним. У Сайласа отлегло от сердца.

– Ну что, поехали есть мороженое? 

Прежде такое предложение неизменно приводило сына в восторг, но теперь он только вежливо кивнул и потянулся за школьным блейзером. 

– Да брось ты его! Не видел, какая там жара? 

Пока они сидели у Джека в комнате, детишек отпустили на перемену, и те с оглушающим шумом носились по двору. Правда, притихли, когда Сайлас с Джеком вышли на крыльцо. Какой-то восьмилетка подбежал совсем близко, загляделся на короля, запнулся и растянулся на камнях. Но не заревел, несмотря на возраст; тут же вскочил и посмотрел на Джека с виноватым видом. 

– Не ранен, кадет? – спросил тот строго, взяв его за плечо.

– Нет, сэр. Извините.

И правда, удачно упал – даже коленей умудрился не ободрать. Джек отряхнул пыль с парадного костюмчика. 

– Ничего страшного, – сказал Сайлас, жалея, что все сладости уже раздал. – Раньше люди падали ниц, приветствуя короля, и это было абсолютно нормально. 

– И его величество хочет, чтобы все его так и приветствовали, – съехидничал Джек. 

– А его высочество получит по шее, если продолжит в том же духе...

Пацаненок рассмеялся, смутился и убежал. А Джек немного повеселел. 

Но в машине сын опять стал рассеянным и отстраненным. Сайлас потянулся потрепать его по волосам. Тот не стал уворачиваться, но напрягся, терпя прикосновение. 

– Ты расстроился из-за сестры? Ну... все уже хорошо. Приедешь на каникулы, увидишь ее. 

– Ты объявил войну Гефу, – тихо сказал Джек.

Ах, вот оно что. Сын будто специально выбирал темы, на которые Сайласу разговаривать не хотелось. Это и есть – переходный возраст? Они с Розой его почти проморгали. Они и Джека почти не видели последний год.

«Твоя мать объявила войну Гефу. А я был слеп и глух от горя, и не мог ей помешать». 

Сайлас попытался отшутиться: 

– Что же делать. Должна и у наших детей быть возможность себя проявить. 

– Раньше ты говорил, что воевал, чтобы нам с Мишель не пришлось. 

– Интересно. Этому тебя на дебатах учат – припоминать сопернику его слова?

Джек повел плечом так выразительно, что это можно было счесть за дерзость.

– Ты что же, боишься? А ведь еще недавно тебе не терпелось защищать Гильбоа…

– Не боюсь. Конечно же, мы все выполним свой долг. – Он произнес это с усталостью ветерана, а не как мальчишка, рвущийся в бой. Когда они с Розой успели вырастить маленького старичка? – Я не боюсь, просто... – Он закусил губу и не стал продолжать, но Сайлас и без того успел услышать в его голосе разочарование. 

Это его разозлило. Не для того он породил сына, чтоб тот в нем разочаровывался. 

– Что ж, я на это надеюсь. Не хотелось бы, чтобы мой собственный сын проявлял малодушие. 

Джек притих. Сайлас вздохнул и открыл окно, до предела выкрутив ручку. Машина двинулась, зашуршала почти неслышно по теплому гравию. Здесь это был едва ли не единственный звук, если не считать пения птиц и далекого гула моря. Сайлас прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь тишиной, вдыхая ароматы йода, хвои и эвкалипта, от которых успел отвыкнуть в столице. В Шайло пахло гарью, бензином, выхлопами машин и краской – с непрекращающихся строек. Сайлас любил эти запахи, они означали, что город живет и строится. Но вот этих маленьких каникул ждал, наверное, не меньше, чем Джек. 

Ветер трепал его волосы, прогоняя злость. Сайлас повернулся к сыну.

– У Гефа новые военные машины. Они стоят на границе ДМЗ, одной гусеницей в Зифе. С момента окончания войны прошли годы, теперь Геф пробует нас на прочность. Мы ответим, они отойдут. Это не война, сын, это дипломатия. 

– Полсотни погибших на равнине Даны за два дня, – кивнул Джек. – Двадцать человек в Зифе. Эта дипломатия дорого стоит, сэр. 

А вот, кажется, и бунт, которого Сайлас втайне ждал – но, дождавшись, оказался не рад.

– Откуда ты так хорошо осведомлен? 

– Мы с ребятами после отбоя слушаем сводки с фронта. У Ричардсона есть приемник. У него отец служит в Дане. 

– После отбоя надо спать, – сказал Сайлас, попытавшись скрыть раздражение за заботой о сыне. – И гулять побольше. Ты совсем бледный. Хоть бы иногда прогуливал уроки. Остальные наверняка сбегают. А тебе придется вести их за собой. Значит, надо иногда участвовать и в шалостях. Иначе тебя не будут уважать. 

Джек вздохнул, точь-в-точь как Роза. 

– Я не могу одновременно быть лучшим в учебе и прогуливать уроки, сэр. 

Сайласа взяла досада. 

– Да что с тобой такое? Ты будто и не рад видеть отца. 

Не рад – и не сознает, как сложно Сайласу всякий раз вырываться из дворца, тем более – когда Мишель еще не поправилась окончательно, а на границе бои. 

– Рад, – быстро, с каким-то испугом сказал Джек. – Рад, конечно, папа. 

Сайлас помолчал, потом, решив, что не хочет портить день, заговорил спокойно:

– Поедем с тобой есть мороженое на пляж. Поужинаем в «Эвкалипте». Как тебе такое?

– Отлично, сэр, – тихо сказал Джек. – Спасибо.

***  


Кафе-мороженое стояло в самом начале идущего вдоль берега променада. Усаженная кипарисами аллея шла над пляжем, заканчиваясь у подножия высокого белого отеля. «Эвкалипту» было от силы года три; стройка затянулась, потому что cперва нужно было разминировать окрестности. Именно под это условие хозяин «Эвкалипта» и получил деньги на его строительство. За те годы, что строили гостиницу, местные успели облюбовать пляж, понастроить временных и шатких киосков с мороженым, резиновыми кругами, сладким хворостом и всякой всячиной; поустраивать жаровен, откуда несся аппетитный и раздражающий запах жареной рыбы. Теперь все это снесли, променад с белыми колоннами и узорными скамьями уставили богатыми павильонами, но Сайлас порой скучал по веселому и нелегальному беспорядку, что царил тут раньше.

С другой стороны пляжа стоял маяк, отстроенный после войны на пожертвования жителей. Теперь в нем не было нужды, корабли здесь давно перешли на электронную систему оповещения. Сайлас был уверен, что реставрировали его из чистого упрямства: маяк стоял здесь всегда, и не Гефу это менять. 

– Помнишь, когда мы с тобой приехали сюда в первый раз, здесь стоял один лоток с мороженым, и больше ничего? 

– Помню, – сказал Джек. – И ты не пускал меня на ту половину пляжа из-за мин. Но мне тут нравилось. 

Но отель, белой стрелой уходящий в небо, променад с ровными рядами кипарисов и кружевными беседками, пляж, усыпанный шезлонгами и зонтиками – все напоминало спокойный курорт богатой и безмятежной страны; и Сайлас едва не сбился с шага, когда понял, что не напоминает – а есть. 

Новость о войне с Гефом до отдыхающих то ли не дошла, то ли – скорее всего – дошла, но не слишком испугала и не внесла тревожных нот в обычный на пляже шум: мерный шепот прибоя, детские крики, которые мешались с криками чаек. Кажется, никто не ожидал услышать сирену. 

Сайлас повернулся к Джеку: 

– Мы ведь не можем отдать это Гефу, понимаешь?

– Нет, – сказал тот. – Не можем. 

Они сели в кафе за маленький белый столик под зонтом. Охрана устроилась неподалеку, чтобы загораживать короля с сыном от остальных туристов. Мороженое тут подавали в металлических вазочках, посыпав шоколадной или кокосовой крошкой. Сайлас ожидал, что Джек, как обычно, выберет ванильное и земляничное, но тот отчего-то попросил фисташковое.

– Ты же его не съешь.

– Почему?

– Ты никогда не любил фисташковое. 

– Я его просто никогда не брал.

– А я о чем. 

– Я просто хотел попробовать что-то новое. 

– Чем тебе не угодило ванильное? 

– Я хотел... Хорошо. Возьму, как обычно. 

– Господи. Да бери ты фисташковое. 

– Мне не обязательно...

– Еще не хватало ссориться из-за мороженого, – сказал Сайлас, понимая, как глупо все это звучит. Он привык, что его сын любит ванильное. Он привык, что его сын младше.

С досады он решил тоже взять что-то новое и заказал мороженое со вкусом киви. Солнце грело сквозь темно-оранжевые зонтики. Джек сидел прямо, даже не подумав закатать рукава форменной рубашки, и аккуратно подцеплял ложечкой мороженое. Без особого аппетита, впрочем. Сайлас вспомнил восьмилеток, окруживших его на школьном дворе, и испытал острое чувство потери. Куда-то ушли – ухнули с ужасающей скоростью – те годы, когда и Джек был таким же. Когда он с разбегу кидался на шею к отцу, улыбался искренне, во весь щербатый рот, не уголком губ, как сейчас. Не дичился. И не заговаривал на неудобные темы. 

Тишина стала давить; Сайласу хотелось одернуть сына, велеть хотя бы снять рубашку, но он сдерживался, не желая еще больше портить настроение. В конце концов сказал:

– Директор говорит, ты подрался. 

– Да, сэр. – Джек глядел в вазочку.

– И даже попал в карцер.

– Да, сэр.

– Надеюсь, тому парню досталось больше. – Он надеялся, что Джек улыбнется, но тот упрямо смотрел в свое мороженое, уже превратившееся в бледно-зеленое месиво. 

– Из-за чего же была драка? – спросил Сайлас. Джек поджал губы, неосознанно распрямил плечи. Как на допросе, ей-богу… – Директор не стал мне рассказывать.

– Это личное. 

Сайлас на секунду удивился: у такого щенка – и личное? Но тут же мгновенно и с облегчением понял, отчего сын ведет себя так отстраненно, и обругал себя за недогадливость. Ну конечно. Четырнадцать – самое время. Сайлас засмеялся и взъерошил Джеку волосы, пока тот не успел отстраниться.

– Джек. Да ты никак влюбился. 

Он ожидал, что Джек возмутится, фыркнет, станет отнекиваться. Но Джек вскинул на него глаза, полные яркого, чистого страха. Cайлас невольно убрал руку. Он знал и этот взгляд, и этот испуг: так сын реагировал, когда Сайласу случалось подметить – и наказать – очередную его слабость. 

Неужели щенок успел… да нет, ерунда, он еще совсем ребенок. И потом, за принцем смотрят: о таком бы точно донесли. 

– Так что же, я прав?

Джек обреченно кивнул. 

– И кто же она? – осторожно спросил Сайлас. – Где ты с ней познакомился? 

И когда только умудрился, при такой муштре. Хотя… в четырнадцать лет много ли надо. Одной улыбки из окна, одного танца… 

И не знак ли это. Господь наказал его войной – но его сыну подарил любовь…

– Так как же? Неужели не расскажешь?

Джек сглотнул.

– Это… это неважно, отец. 

– Неважно? Ты что же, ей не нравишься? Вот так так. Принц ей, значит, не угодил.

– Я не хочу, чтоб меня любили из-за того, что я принц. – Это прозвучало резче – и живее, – чем все, что Джек сказал ему за день. 

Сайлас кивнул.

– Я понимаю. 

Джек и не знал, как хорошо Сайлас его понимает. Если б только можно было отвезти его за город, познакомить с Хелен. Показать, что супружество не обязательно должно быть парадным и чинным, как у них с Розой, что существует на свете истинная любовь и истинное утешение. 

Но, хотя он не любил врать себе – раз уж не мог избежать лжи другим, – Сайлас отмел эту мысль, оправдавшись тем, что не хочет взваливать на плечи мальчика эту тайну, а не просто боится, что Джек сдаст его матери. 

– Ладно, – сказал он. – Пусть без титула. Ты только посмотри на себя. Что ей могло не понравиться? 

Мальчик болезненно улыбнулся:

– Я. 

От этого короткого, безнадежного ответа у Сайласа что-то тоскливо отозвалось в груди; то, что заставляло его подходить ночью к детской кроватке, когда Джек заливался слезами. 

– Ну тогда более глупого создания свет не видел, – сказал он убежденно и, не зная, как еще утешить, сунул Джеку ложку своего мороженого. 

– Попробуй, какая гадость. 

– Гадость, – согласился Джек, распробовав, и наконец-то улыбнулся по-настоящему. 

Так и не доев свои порции, они спустились на пляж. Телохранители шли по бокам. Люди смотрели на короля, некоторые – узнавали, но благоразумно держались подальше. Тех, кто все-таки пытался прорваться к королю, отстраняла охрана. Но таких было мало; остальные отводили глаза, увидев, что монарх гуляет с сыном. За это Сайлас тоже любил свой народ.

Они дошли до именной кабинки, выкрашенной в празднично-синий цвет. Джек наконец ожил, сбросил тяжелые – и до блеска начищенные – кадетские ботинки, вывернулся из рубашки с брюками и осторожно ступил на раскаленный песок. Глядя, как он потягивается, замирает, подставляясь солнцу, Сайлас в первый раз подумал, какой красивый у него сын. Подростку полагается быть нескладным, но, видно, и этот период они с Розой пропустили. Джек всегда был хорошеньким ребенком, и Роза пользовалась этим, вовсю демонстрируя его публике и таская на все благотворительные вечера. Только сейчас, глядя ему вслед – Джек пулей помчался в воду, – Сайлас осознал с некоторым удивлением, что его грубая плоть, созданная для войны и пахоты, смешавшись с чужой плотью и кровью, превратилась во что-то неоспоримо прекрасное. Вместе с гордостью в душе колыхнулась ревность, но тут же ушла. Он стоял на горячем песке и смотрел на горизонт, окруженный беззаботным весельем людей, которым негде было бы веселиться, если бы не он. Он построил прекрасную страну и породил красивого сына; ничего сейчас не могло поколебать Сайласа в мысли, что Господь его отметил. 

«Я благословлю тех, кто благословляет тебя, и прокляну тех, кто проклинает тебя; и через тебя получат благословение все народы на земле» .

Вот так; а если Геф этого до сих пор не понял, так не грех Гефу и напомнить.

Джек выскочил из воды и подбежал к отцу, весь в брызгах и такой же веселый, как в любой день, что они проводили здесь вместе. 

– Как вода?

– Очень теплая, пап, – сказал он примирительно. 

– Пойду и я окунусь.

Сайлас плавал долго, отфыркиваясь, переворачиваясь то на живот, но на спину. Лежа на спине, он вглядывался в чистое яркое небо, отгоняя мысль о ракетах, которые могут прочертить его в любой момент. Бог хранит его и его народ.

Когда он вернулся, Джек сидел в шезлонге и смотрел вдаль. Сайлас набросил на плечи полотенце и проследил за взглядом сына. Тот уставился на парочку, играющую в мяч на кромке волн. Девчонка где-то в возрасте Мишель была блондинкой, заурядной, хоть и вполне хорошенькой. Но подростком именно в заурядное и влюбляешься. Парень был чуть постарше и явно красовался перед партнершей, демонстрируя накачанный торс. 

– Это что, она? – полушепотом спросил Сайлас. Джек дернулся, оглянулся с тем же самым страхом. Да что такое – или это Роза так напугала парнишку, чтобы не смел искать любовь за пределами дворца?

– Н-нет, – ответил Джек напряженно. Просто похо.. похожа. 

Сайлас кивнул. Подумал и сказал:

– Если девушка такому, как ты, предпочитает вот эту гору мускулов, она сама виновата. Плечи-то у него накачаны, конечно, но еще пару лет – и у него будет пивное пузо. Вон, уже начинается.

– Нет у него пуза, – тихо сказал Джек. Сайлас тоже загляделся на парочку – вернее, на необыкновенно яркий мяч. Девчонка ударила по нему косо, мяч улетел вбок и запрыгал по волнам. Парень побежал его ловить. Губы Джека сложились в горестную линию, и Сайлас впервые осознал по-настоящему, что у сына своя жизнь. Что они с Розой не просто отдают его осенью в Кадетский корпус, чтобы летом забрать более дисциплинированную и аккуратную версию сына – как после цикла стирки. Что, пока они не видят его, Джек живет, слушает сводки с фронта, спорит с друзьями, влюбляется и отчаивается, и все это Сайласу больше неподконтрольно. Он переживал из-за Мишель, потому что болезнь уводила ее в области, Сайласу недоступные, и горечь, что он испытывал, частично была горестью предательства. А теперь оказывается, что и сын предает его точно так же. 

– Ты можешь все мне рассказать, – сказал он тоном, больше подходящим идеальному родителю из телесериала. Джек, конечно же, не купился. 

– Нет, папа, – сказал он, подняв голову. – Нет, не могу. 

От обреченной непокорности, с которой он это сказал, в душе Сайласа всколыхнулся гнев. Предвестник гнева, которого он не испытывал раньше, который только и ждет момента, чтобы обрушиться на сына.

– Я пойду еще искупаюсь, – сказал Джек. 

Он умчался. Сайлас послал охранника за газетой. Поморщился, глядя на броские тревожные заголовки, тщательно нагнетаемую панику. Поднялся с шезлонга и пошел к белому киоску, уставленному книгами, с надписью «Пляжная библиотека». Здесь собирали книги для тех, кто весь день проводил на пляже и искал, что почитать. Уходя домой, отдыхающие должны были занести книгу обратно в киоск. Сайлас постоял у входа, осознавая, что в Гильбоа, где еще двадцать лет назад народ растаскивал вещи из разбомбленных домов и разбирал самолеты на запчасти, люди теперь возвращали бесплатные книги в киоск.

Он поглядел на обложки, пошедшие волнами от воды и ветра. Выбрал книгу и вернулся обратно. Солнце еще не садилось, но уже присмирело. Ветра не было. Сайлас смотрел с шезлонга на чистое голубое небо, зеленое море и белую полоску песка. Он давно не помнил настолько безупречно раскрашенных дней, настолько безмятежных.

Он смотрел в книгу – а думал на самом деле о газетных заголовках и о том, как сдержать Геф, – когда сверху закапало.

– Эй. 

Сын стоял над шезлонгом с виноватым видом. Капли с его волос падали на раскрытую книгу. 

Сайлас вздохнул, взял с соседнего шезлонга полотенце, обернул Джеку плечи. Усадил рядом. 

– Наплавался? 

Джек на такой вопрос всегда отвечал «нет», но тут только кивнул. Сайлас всегда трясся за Мишель, а за сына не боялся: парень рос слишком эмоциональным, в Розу, но здоровье у него было отменное. А сейчас испугался: вдруг Бог сочтет за неуважение такое отсутствие страха? Вдруг решит преподать ему еще урок? 

– Почитать тебе?

Джек снова кивнул. Он выглядел присмиревшим, и, слушая размеренный голос отца, мокрой головой уткнулся ему в плечо.

***  


В ресторане «Эвкалипта» – белые скатерти, свечи, сияющие в гранях хрусталя, – метрдотель чинно провел их в отдельную кабину. Джек управлялся со столовыми приборами с изящностью аристократа, которой Сайласу никогда было не добиться – он-то не родился принцем. Джек рассказывал о школе, Сайлас прохаживался по Совету министров. По молчаливому согласию они легко огибали тревожные темы: войну в Гефе, влюбленность Джека. Роза могла бы ими гордиться...

За десертом Сайласу это надоело, он замолчал. И сказал единственно важное, о чем думал с утра:

– Ты так быстро вырос. 

И Джек искренне ответил:

– Прости. 

Он промокнул рот салфеткой, и Сайласу вспомнился восьмилетний Джек, с мордашкой, перемазанной в масле от «хвороста». Вытереть его было нечем, салфеток в киоске не давали, так что пришлось вести мальчика к морю и умывать. Снова нахлынуло ощущение потери, и Сайлас спросил:

– Тебе обязательно возвращаться в Корпус? Можем взять еще день отпуска. Переночуем здесь, а с утра еще поплаваем. Съездим в соседний городок. 

Джек нервно облизнул губы.

– Но ведь тебя ждут во дворце. Война…

– Вряд ли за вечер на позициях что-то сильно изменится. А если изменится – мне позвонят. 

Ему следовало гордиться тем, что Джек сперва думает о стране. Значит, хоть чему-то он сына научил. Но прежде мальчишка бы зубами схватился за возможность подольше побыть с отцом, не деля его с сестрой и с министрами. 

Как назло, именно в этот момент Сайлас увидел, как пробирается к ним мимо столиков охранник – тот, которого оставили у входа.

– Прошу прощения, Ваше Величество. – В руке у него был телефон, который Сайлас не захотел брать в ресторан. – Звонит советник Хэнсон. Неприятности в долине Даны, гефцы прорвали наш кордон…

Сайлас, досадуя, взял трубку, переговорил с Хэнсоном. Тот, как всегда, исходил усердием. Желал знать, нужно ли срочно собирать Совет министров, и сможет ли Сайлас на нем присутствовать. Даже по его сдержанному докладу было ясно, что на границе совсем плохо. 

– Что ж, – Сайлас убрал телефон, – кажется, ничего не получится. Извини. 

На лице Джека грусть мешалась с облегчением. 

Хозяин «Эвкалипта» проводил их до оставленных на парковке машин.

– Сэр, – сказал Джек, – вам нужно срочно возвращаться. Будет лучше, если меня отвезут на второй машине. 

Сайлас сощурился. 

– Что ж. Ты достаточно взрослый. Думаю, я могу доверить тебя охране. 

Рассаживались по машинам в суете, и Сайлас даже не обнял сына на прощание. Не потому, что не хотел – просто ему опять пришлось ответить на звонок, и момент был упущен. Джек отсалютовал отцу по-военному и шагнул вслед за охранником в густую летнюю темноту. Сайлас оборвал разговор на полуслове, вдруг ощутив, что теряет сына – не так окончательно, как мог потерять Мишель, но так же верно. 

Впрочем, в машине ему стало не до сына; он сосредоточился на отчетах с границы, и скоро уже не думал о Джеке. И машинально облизывая губы, не помнил, почему оставшийся на них вкус мороженого с киви был ему неприятен.


End file.
